


Supermassive Black Hole

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilmarë was said to have helped create the stars of the heavens, but that was not all she had set upon the cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermassive Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elleth with much love. I wanted to explore the story behind Ilmarë blazing her light against Morgoth. :) 
> 
> Many thanks to Anna for the beta read!

A chief of the Maiar and handmaiden of Varda was Ilmarë, and beside the Valië did she set up many of the stars which made up the heavens. Seldom did she speak, choosing to mainly listen to the Music which beat inside along with her heart. But when she did open her mouth to sing, stars and light shone through them, and she shifted them about in the cosmos to new positions picked with precision, as if to lay out a tale for all who beheld the stars. 

Though Varda loved the stars and set light upon the darkness, Ilmarë loved more to shake them and test their light against powers. Some stars she destroyed, and sent forth comets and astroids and meteorites hurling through the vast darkness, all in the manner as she had perceived them within her own mind. 

But perhaps her greatest and most terrible creation was unseen and unheard of by all. For years she worked on them silently, perfecting them for this moment. The Calaquendi and the Moriquendi both knew not its existence, and it would be Ages before the race of Men put a name to her creation, but to Morgoth she displayed it but once, at deepest mines of Angband.

Her eyes remained on him throughout the battle, unwavering, and as the great towers of Thangorodrim came broken and unroofed. The terrible foe stood his ground yet, the sole figure remaining on the battlefield to contend against the vast host of Valinor. But when at last he turned and fled into the remains of his fortress, she made her move. 

Silently she slipped past Valar and Vanyar alike, a long veil of light over her face. Bare feet touched the hot blacked sand of the battlefield, unscathed and uncut by any debris of the former great fortress. Her determination set on one target, she heard the commotion as the Ainur followed in pursuit, Eönwë’s voice hazy in her ears. 

She followed Morgoth down to the deepest mines, and reached him before the rest of the host. With cold anger Morgoth regarded her. 

“Chieftain of the Maiar, in vain thou come to me weaponless!”

“It is not I who is vain, Melkor.” Her voice drew out, colder than his and electric, sending jolts through his spine. And from Ilmarë’s mouth issued a nothingness so dense that all light had gone out, and as she set it upon the palm of her hand, light and all else had begun to swirl around it, their forms destroyed and stretched, caught inside the gravitational pull of the object floating in her hand. 

She knew how to control it, for she was its creator, and could have it affect only that which she willed. It would keep the host safe from its influence, yet still the appearance of it drew out cries of shock and horror behind her.

Morgoth himself stood frozen on the spot, eyes set upon the black globe in her hand. The light seared with an intensity that blinded any who looked in her direction, and fear rippled through all as they felt the tug towards total annihilation. It was more terrible than the Door of Night and the void, for all existence ceased the moment they drew near. 

"Morgoth, mocker of Eru Ilúvatar, thou art but a vapor in my hand!” she cried out, her booming voice shaking the walls of the deep mine. She willed the black void to grow and expand, more light absorbed into the accretion disk. 

Suddenly from within the black orb was cast out a sharp beam of light too bright for any to behold. Terrified screams erupted all around just as the light struck Morgoth in the middle of his chest. The two Silmarils upon his crown shown bright, as did his eyes behind his helm, and the terrible scream rang out, deafening, in the destroyed fortress. 

It was for only one moment that Ilmarë blazed her light at Morgoth, but as soon as the beam had appeared it was gone, as did the rest of the black globe. The light which had been devoured now returned to their original form. 

Able to see again, the host turned back to Morgoth, now visibly trembling as he sputtered for peace and pardon. Ilmarë stood aside as the host hewn him below his feet and wrapped his crown about his neck, taking the Silmarils in their care. Morgoth stood, broken-bodied and bound, before her but gave no sign of resistance. 

Eönwë tugged on his collar and Morgoth took his first step, passing by Ilmarë. 

“Had thou never thought light to be a thing feared?” she asked him, her grin just visible behind her veil of light. “Though Silmarils had burned thy hand, still thou disregarded light. Have I change thy mind, Melkor?”

Morgoth’s gaze slid towards her, but he said no more.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration behind Ilmarë's veil of light was the character of Elysium from Soul Calibur. [Here's the sequence with her fighting Nightmare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiGSMOPzJUM&t=9m52s), which can easily be re-imagined as Ilmarë versus Morgoth! :)


End file.
